


Snakes on a Plane

by onepieceofharry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepieceofharry/pseuds/onepieceofharry
Summary: An extremely handsome man falls asleep in Steve's lap and he has some issues with that.





	Snakes on a Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> “You sat next to me on the airplane and fell asleep on my shoulder and I don’t want to move you cause you look so comfortable. Oh and you’re hot.”
> 
> Trying to practice some more past tense writing because I have somehow trained myself out of it. Ugh.

Steve was exhausted. 

He was taking a civilian plane back to the US after finally finishing the week-long training regime he was forced to teach some of the new troops stationed on the border of a hotspot. The plane was supposed to be civilian, but only military personnel ever actually use it and as such it was small and barren of any creature comforts you could find on a regular jet. Which was why he was having so much trouble figuring out how an obviously wealthy man with an obviously expensive piece of tech and who was _obviously_ not a military person was on the flight with him. Sitting right next to him.

The man was jumpy, shaking his knee and fiddling with the phone he would sometimes put down on his knee only to remember he was anxious and pick back up again. The tailored three-piece suit he wore was a sleek shade of blue and was soft where it would brush the bare skin of Steve’s shoulder. Steve himself was dressed in a white tank-top and sweats, completely unprepared to meet someone dressed like they were going to a dinner party or a charity function.

The insecurity lasts for only a second until Steve sees his _face._ Delicate yet masculine features screwed up in worry cause Steve’s pulse to quicken, dark hair carelessly styled added to the anxious look but somehow only made him want to run his hands through the locks. A perfectly groomed goatee and eyelashes so long and fluttery there was an uncomfortable clench in Steve’s gut complete the look, totalling in one gorgeous man who was _completely out of his league._

Steve could feel the bright flush on his cheeks and turned away from staring at the man just a bit too fast. He didn’t seem to notice, enraptured with fiddling with the little device in his hands. Steve frowned. Pushing pass the beauty he could see the exhausting on the man’s face. Darkness circled his eyes and creases on stress lined his face. There was a noticeable droop in his lids and a frown on his face so miserable Steve wanted to erase it with whatever means necessary. 

It wasn’t too long into the flight when the man’s exhausting got the better of him, his head rolling backwards and lolling from side to side on the cheap leather headrest. 

It wasn’t long before a patch of turbulence had the man rolling onto Steve and drooling on his shoulder.

Steve forced himself to breath shallowly even as the warmth of the man’s breath puffed against his skin. He was light, a soft pressure against Steve and for a surreal moment Steve was concerned whether the stranger was eating enough. He laughed at his own ridiculousness and settled a hand against the man to push him back to his seat when he stopped.  
All the tiredness had completely melted off his face, relaxed and peaceful where his cheek was squished against his bicep. He looked…innocent. Childish in his sleep. Lord knew what the man actually did to earn his riches but Steve instinctively knew the man was a good person. No one who showed as much worry as the man had could ever be anything but a hard-worker, and never be anyone who didn’t care.

_And he did look awfully tired._

Knowing full well that he was a terrible person, Steve left the man to sleep on his shoulder. 

Two minutes and another patch of turbulence later the handsome man was settled on his lap.

It was grossly inappropriate, yet still Steve had to restrain himself from letting his fingers stroke through the man’s hair. Self-loathing rolled through him and Steve felt like the creeps he used to beat up in college. Of course Steve would never touch anyone when they were unconscious but the mere thought that he _wanted_ to filled him with revulsion. 

The man was heedless of his suffering, curling closer to the warmth and hooking an arm around his knee.

Steve groaned and an older man in the seat just ahead of them turned around to check on the sound. Steve flushed but instead of the judgement he anticipated the man smirked, giving him an understanding look before turning back.

The anger that was directed inward shifted towards the man that saw his situation, and instead of raising an eyebrow or sharing a sympathetic and awkward look with Steve, had decided that Steve was taking advantage of a situation and approved of it with a knowing smirk and a leer.

Protectiveness goes through him, and though he doesn’t touch ( _because he’s_ not _a creep like the asshole in front of him_ ) he does curl a bit closer.

Soon, too soon, the plane landed and Steve shook the man awake.

“Urgh.” The man groaned, using his leg for support and pulling himself up. It took a few moments of slow blinking to the man to register their predicament and Steve waits with his heart in his throat for the indignation. 

Instead, a slow sheepish grin grew over his features. “Hey there.”

Steve swallowed. “Hey.”

The man moved back into his space and scratched his head, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

Steve waved away the apology, and they both got up to gather their things. The man refused to meet his eyes and Steve did the same, quickly shouldering his duffle bag and shuffling out of the aircraft just behind the man who’d used him as a pillow.

Steve had fully intended to leave as quickly as his legs would carry him just to escape the awkwardness but that all went out the window when he saw the creepy old man who had leered at the handsome man casually put an arm around his shoulder.

Steve’s lips pressed together and before he knew it he’d caught up to the duo and gently touched the man’s elbow.

“Excuse me.” He said, waiting for the man to turn.

The man flushed as he recognized him but forced a sure grin on his face. “Something wrong?”

The older gentlemen grinned slyly and said, “I’m going ahead Tony.”

The man – _Tony_ – waved him off and gives Steve his full attention. Truly, Steve didn’t think about what to say when he approached Tony, only wanting to get the man with the suspicious attitude to stop touching him, but now there was really only one thing he could say that would make any sense. Well, really only one thing he _wanted_ to say.

“Do you want to go out?”

Tony gawked at him. “I just spent the last few hours drooling on your pant leg and you want to go out?”

Steve shrugged. “It was only like an hour, and yeah. Of course.”

Tony stared at him incredulously before coughing and turning away, a noticeable pink in his cheeks. “What are you doing right now?”

Steve laughed in triumph. “No plans, I just got home.”

“Great!” Tony grinned. “Let’s go.”

Steve joined him easily and they set off. “Where are we going?”

Tony hummed. “I think I have just the place.” He gave Steve a sidelong glance. “What’s your name, soldier?”

“Steve.”

Tony took his arm. “Well Steve, let’s go spend a few hours where I’m not unconscious.”

Steve ignored the residual shame in favour of glaring at the older man as the pass him, before turning back to Tony and flashing a winning grin. “I’m sure I’ll prefer that.”


End file.
